1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and particularly to a fan holder for attaching a fan to a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic equipment. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU, to remove heat therefrom.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional heat dissipation device 1 comprises a heat sink 2 and a fan 4. The fan 4 is secured on the heat sink 2 by screws 3 engaging with threads defined in fins of the heat sink 2.
Contemporary CPUs generate unprecedented amounts of heat, which has resulted in large height-to-width ratios of fins of modern heat sinks. The fins of such heat sinks are thin. Thus, in assembly, the fins of the heat dissipation device 1 are prone to deform. Later, during normal operation of the heat dissipation device 1, the screws are liable to disengage from the fins.
Furthermore, during securing of the screws 3 with the fins of the heat sink 2, fragments are often torn away from the fins. The fragments are deposited in spaces between the fins of the heat sink, thereby decreasing the efficiency of heat dissipation.
Examples of conventional heat dissipation devices are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85207163 and 86216714.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan holder which can securely attach a fan to a heat sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fan holder which has a simple structure.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, a fan holder for attaching a fan to a heat sink in accordance with the present invention comprises a base defining an opening therethrough, two pair of hooks, two pairs of posts around the opening, a pair of positioning blocks, and two pairs of slots defined in the base. The hooks depend from the base, and engage in grooves defined through fins of the heat sink. The posts extend upwardly from the base, and are received in corresponding holes of the fan. Each post has a resilient engaging portion and a notch, which allow the engaging portion to elastically compress and firmly attach the fan on the fan holder. The positioning blocks are formed under the base, on opposite sides of the opening and perpendicular to the hooks. The slots are adjacent the hooks, and allow easy disassembly of the fan holder from the heat sink.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.